The Light of the Sun, The Dark of the Moon
by Goddes-of-Moon
Summary: Cecily Anderson; a normal 16 year old high school student, found out that she was an immortal! She was contacted by Apollo and was sent to his school in Greece. She met Vanessa Crawford; also an immortal, who was called on by Artemis to her school.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Cecily_

In my dream, I was alone. The sun was beating harshly down at me. I was soaked with sweat and I was running towards the blinding flash of light near the sun. As I got closer, I could see a silhouette of a muscular man carrying an instrument that looks like the old-fashioned lyre. _Who the hell carries a lyre around?_ I thought. Just when I was about the reach him, I was thrown off into the sea. _Weird, I didn't notice a sea here._

Surprisingly, I didn't drown even though I can't swim well. My head bobbed in the beat of the waves. I looked down at the water expecting to see my own reflection, but was shocked when I wasn't in the sea after all and was standing on a sofa with the man sitting in front of me, his lyre on the table in between us. I immediately plopped down onto the seat and looked at the man. He was absolutely perfect. He has the most beautiful golden eyes and golden hair I have ever seen.

After a few minutes of silence, he spoke, "Cecily Anderson," He has a smooth, velvety voice. "My name is Apollo and I'm the God of the Sun." As he spoke, colorful little notes emerge from his lyre, creating a beautiful melody that seems so familiar yet so distant.

My mouth has a mind of its own and it spoke without my control. "Why are you in my dream?"

He laughed with the same velvety voice that could make me melt if this wasn't a dream. "I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken. This is not a dream, Ms Cecily. This is your vision." He chuckled at my confused expression and continued, "You need to fulfill your destiny and I am here to help."

I shook my head, still bewildered. "What are you saying, Mr Apollo?"

"I am saying that you're an immortal, with powers that are beyond even us gods." He stood up and walked towards me. "I'll explain everything to you later." He held out his hand and motioned for me to take it. I sat there stupidly, motionless. A second later, he held my hand and gently pulled me back into reality.

I woke up with a major headache and sweat was dripping down my chin.

*

I was still thinking about the dream all through breakfast.

"Cecily, what's bothering you, dear?" My concerned mother asked aloud.

"Yea, you're so quiet today. What happened? Is there another break-up bothering you?" Chad, my annoying 18-year-old brother asked me. He blinked his big blue eyes down at me in mock interest.

I rolled my eyes and shouted across the table at him. "Shut up, Chad. You have just ruined my day." I had a crappy morning and I don't want my brother ruining it any further. It's true I had a break-up but that was long over and I don't need a damn reminder.

"Cecily, what did you just said to your brother?" My father asked in a stern voice.

I looked down at my plate of half-eaten pancakes and fought betrayal tears. Its okay for Chad to say something mean but it's not okay when I do. This is just so unfair. Sometimes I wonder if I'm really a part of this family.

I put down my fork and knife with much more force than intended and grabbed hold of my purple hoodie and swung my favorite black backpack over my shoulder and left without a backward glance. They didn't even bother to call me back in.

_Whatever,_ I thought.

After a 10-minute walk to New Hills High School, I trudge towards my locker, keeping as invisible as possible. I don't like to be noticed much. I always kept my head down when walking in the hallways. People normally just ignore me because I don't really stand out much. With my typical brown hair and brown eyes, I was always looked over.

Compared to my popular older brother with his perfect blonde hair and blue eyes, I'm nothing. Usually, when introducing me to other people, Chad's friends would always say, "She doesn't look a bit like you! You're perfect and she's…" Let's jut skip that last part.

I gathered all my books needed for First Period English and slammed the locker shut. I turned and tightened the hood of my jacket tighter. I sat at the very back of the class, alone. I know, how sad, right? Yes, I don't have friends. I would just love to get through high school and get it over with. I put my chin on the table and people-watched. Other students were coming in twos or threes right about now. I was watching everyone closely, looking for that someone.

Richard Steels, the hottest guy in the Junior Class, sat at his assigned seat, in front of me. Oh and did I mentioned he was the only guy I used to date? The one Chad mentioned? Yea, this is the guy. Well, apparently, he made a prank of me with his friends. I didn't know about it. I was clueless as ever. I didn't know what I was thinking when I agreed. Maybe it was wishful thinking. A guy like him would date a girl like me? Hardly possible.

Well, the date went absolutely awful. I had put on my best outfit for that day. A brand-new Gap t-shirt and light blue jeans. I had even ditched my hoodie for him. And then he arrived about an hour late. And he brought his actual girlfriend with him! I was so embarrassed, I could've died. Turns out, his friends had taken a video of the whole thing and everyone knew about it. I was the laughing stock for a whole year in my freshman year.

Now, everything has been forgotten. Even Richard himself had forgotten and had erased that memory. But, I haven't. I will never forgive or forget that experience. One day, I will get my revenge. But, _when_ is the real question.

The teacher, Mr Wills arrived and started reading a paragraph from our textbook. I put my whole head on the table and closed my eyes. Nobody was even paying attention anyway.

I was alone again in my dream. The same man I remembered to be Apollo had appeared in front of me again.

"Put your hood down next time." He smiled.

I began to touch my head which was surprisingly uncovered. My long brown hair was whipping about my face and the wind was so strong. In an impulse, I looked into the distance and saw a castle that looks weirdly like Hogwarts. I pointed to it and asked, "What is that?"

He glanced at what I'm pointing at and explained, "That's the 'School of Light' controlled by me." Then he pointed at another castle at the opposite end. "That one is the 'School of Dark' controlled by my twin sister, Artemis. These two schools are rival schools." I nodded in polite interest. But then he had to say, "You're going to be attending 'School of Light' soon, when the time comes."

I questioned, "WHAT?!" as loud as possible and was answered by giggles by my classmates. I realized I was standing in between my desk and my chair, and I wasn't in my dream anymore. _Oh, shit. _I sat back down and blushed.

"Ms Anderson, detention, for sleeping in my class," Mr Wills, the most annoying teacher on Earth, said. He slapped a piece of detention paper on my desk and walked back to the front of the class. I stared in disbelief at my name written in perfectly cursive handwriting on the light pink paper. I have never gotten a detention before. Let alone sleep in a class before!

"Way to go, Cecily!" I heard my classmates whisper at me. I don't know if they said it sarcastically or genuinely, but still: _Way to go, Cecily._

_*_

**{A/N: Okay, so how's the chapter? I know I haven't finished my other story (Mortal Immortals), but I was just so tempted to write this story! I hope you all like it! R&R please~:)}**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Cecily_

As soon as I reached home, after detention, I quickly powered up my old-fashioned computer and keyed up my favorite search engine, Google. I typed _Apollo_ on the search box. As usual, it took forever to load. When it finally loaded, I scrolled through all the NASA websites and some weird Apollo magazines websites until I found a promising site: Wikipedia. I clicked on it and a thousand of information appeared.

_In Greek mythology, Apollo is one of the most important and diverse of the Olympian deities. Apollo has been variously recognized as a god of light and the sun; truth and prophecy; medicine and healing; music, poetry, and the arts; and more. Apollo is the son of Zeus and Leto, and has a twin sister, the chaste huntress Artemis._

Well, that explains the lyre, him being the god of music and all.

I clicked the 'back' button and searched for _Artemis_. I grabbed a snack while waiting for my browser to load. I began munching on some potato chips. Finally, the browser was done loading.

_Artemis__ was one of the most widely venerated of the Ancient Greek deities. In the classical period of Greek mythology, Artemis was often described as the daughter of Zeus and Leto, and the twin sister of Apollo. She was the goddess of dark and the moon; forests and hills, child birth, virginity, fertility, the hunt, and often was depicted as a huntress carrying a bow and arrows. _

I sighed. I'm sitting here and reading stuff about Greek Gods that don't exist anymore! What is wrong with me? These things are over and done with. Why should I even bother searching about it? I should stop, I keep telling myself.

But I just couldn't. Those 2 dreams are just making me more and more curious.

I clicked 'back' again. This time, I typed: _School of Light_. Expecting to find another Wiki website explaining everything about the school, I went to the kitchen to dispose of my already-empty packet of chips. When I got back, I scrolled through everything, but couldn't find a single proper site. I could only find sites that explain about 'The Mystery of the Light School' and decipher some spiritual things, which doesn't help a bit.

I amended the search to _School of Dark_. After a billion years of waiting, there was nothing I could find except for some 'Come to the DARK side…' kind of thing. I sighed and shut down the computer without logging off properly and crawled under the covers of my bed, without taking off my shoes. I'm in need of some serious sleep without any of those weird dreams, even though it's not even close to night yet.

I was alone again. I'm getting quite bored of this similar setting in my dreams. I was walking through metal gates that looked excruciatingly heavy. As I walked, I was beginning to see a building in front of me. It looked very familiar. It looked like the one that appeared in my second dream of the day. Yes, the Hogwarts.

Just when I was about to open the huge door to the school, a hand stopped me. It made my whole body warm all over. Like I was suddenly at the beach soaking up the Sun. I turned and the God of Handsomeness was staring solemnly at me. "Oh," I gasped, totally shocked.

"I'm sorry, but you cannot come in," he told me apologetically, and releasing his iron grip on my shoulder, immediately letting the cold air return to my body.

"Why?" I whined. "But, you're the one who told me I'm going to enroll here," I have decided to play along, since this is a dream, why not, right?

"This is not a dream!" he exclaimed, reading my mind. I took a step back, terrified. He began to regain his composure when he saw my expression. "I'm so sorry for frightening you," he smirked, obviously proud of himself. "Please, you need to wake up now and come with me while you're not sleeping."

"No, I do _not_ want to come with you!" I screamed at him before forcing myself to wake up. I was breathing heavily in short gasps. I sat up and closed my eyes, concentrating on keeping my breathing steady.

"Now, are you ready yet?" A familiar voice called out to me from the open window.

All attempt of breathing steadily vanished as I turned to look at the person who said that. It was Apollo again, now not only appearing in my dreams but also in my reality, my only place of refugee. "What are you doing here?" I finally asked him after calming myself down.

"To bring you to my school, of course," he said matter-of-factly.

I stood up straight and faced him. He was sitting cross legged on the window sill. He was perfectly balanced and comfortable there, a perfect godly statue. It took me a minute to remember what he said. "But did I agree to go?"

"You do not have a choice, Cecily," With lightning speed, he was beside me, taking my hand. "You _have_ to come with me."

"No, I don't have any reason to come with you anywhere. I'm very, very happy here. Thank you." I tried to pry his hand away from mine, but he had such inhuman strength.

"Are you really?" he questioned me.

I thought about my life, my crumbling life. I don't have a caring family. But they're still my family, nothing can change that. I don't have friends. Well, I can't blame anyone. I'm a freak. I don't have expensive clothes. The most I can get is from thrift stores. I'm not pretty. My whole family is blonde and beautiful, while I somehow turned out weirdly ordinary, brown-haired, dark eyed. Well, technically, I'm not happy. I want more. I want to be somebody. But what can I do?

"I'm guessing no," he chuckled at my slow reaction and let go of my hand to sit at the edge of my bed. "You see, you don't belong here. This family is not your family. They adopted you. That's why you're so different," he gave me a minute to think about what he had said. "Your real parents are waiting for you. So all you need to do is come with me," he reached out to take hold of my hand again.

By then, I was fuming. How dare he conjure up stupid stories to make me come with him? Well, if he thinks I'm still coming with him after being lied to and everything, he can go to hell, if Gods can go there. I used all my energy in making him let go of me. "Let," I forced his thumb off, "go," his index finger, "of," the rest of his fingers, "ME!" The last word sent Apollo, the God with inhuman strength, flying flat on the wall of my room.

Wow, I didn't know I was that strong.

Apollo peeled himself slowly from the wall, unscathed. I expected him to kill me or something, but he smiled and patted me on the back. "You see! You are really an immortal. No other mortal could have done something like that to me," I was wide-eyed, shocked, rooted to the ground, frozen. I didn't know what to do. "The only thing you can do now is come with me. I can help you get your powers under control. And who knows? You might even become The Light of the Sun. We haven't found him or her yet. It might be you," he paused. "No one could have done something like that. You're not even a full immortal yet!"

Still speechless and immobilized, I let Apollo lead me out of the window and into his invisible chariot. I hadn't noticed that before. I had read that Apollo ride a Sun chariot, but where's the Sun?

"Where's the Sun?" I asked him after I had found my voice and settled into the comfy seat across from him. Golden horses tied to the front of the chariot had begun to gallop towards the sky. I can't believe this is happening! What made me come with him? Gosh, I'm SO stupid!

"Oh, the sun is being ridden by my son, Phaethon. He's my assistant when I'm not free. This chariot is a spare chariot, used to carry students personally to my school," he explained patiently. I nodded in polite interest and looked down at the city I grew up in, New York City.

I gripped the side of the chariot firmly and leaned out to shout, "Goodbye, New York!" I wondered if anyone thought enough to look up into the empty sky. I bet I'm as invisible as I was before. I sit back down and cleared my throat.

Apollo ignored my 'embarrassing moment' and said, "You're going to like it at the School of Light, trust me."

I rolled my eyes and suddenly, stupidly thought of something. "If I'm going to live at that school, what about my clothes?" I began to panic. "Stop the chariot! I need to get my clothes!" I need my hoodie!

"Calm down. We have uniforms."

My head snapped to him. "What! Uniforms! Are you kidding me?" I leaned back against the seat in frustration. No way. Why do we have to wear uniforms?!

"Don't worry. It can be modified to any way you want. But the symbol of the school must be there." I looked back at where my house was supposed to be. I guess there was no way to get back there to get my hoodie, right? I sighed.

_I wondered if anyone actually noticed I was gone._

*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Cecily_

"So, hi," I waved at the Korean-American girl that would be my roommate for the rest of the time I'll be here. She had jet-black hair and small black eyes. "I'm Cecily Anderson." I gave her a weak smile.

She brushed her straight bangs away from her eyes and waved back. "I'm Kim Na-Young." She doesn't look friendly. I shrugged the awkward introductions and made my way towards the only bed that wasn't messed up. I noticed that on that bed, there were a few booklets in envelopes. I sat crossed-legged on the bed and ripped open the first envelope I saw.

The first booklet was a Students' Handbook. I shuddered after looking at how thick it was. I pushed that one aside and opened the second envelope. It was a map of the school. Since the School of Light has 5 floors, not including the girls' and boys' dorms, there were 5 maps attached together with a stapler.

I'll inspect that one later.

The third booklet was my timetable. My name was written in neat cursive letters at the top left of the paper and everything else was hand-written! I guess they don't have computers here.

_Cecily Anderson; First Year_

_Homeroom – Class 1A (Please refer to map)  
1st Period – Prophecy  
2nd Period – Medicine  
3rd Period – Music  
4th Period – Lunch  
5th Period – Healing  
6th Period - Poetry  
7th Period – Arts_

_Breakfast: 8am*  
Lunch: 1pm*  
Dinner: 6pm*_

_Curfew/Lights-out: 11pm_

_* Please be punctual._

After reading the timetable, I pinned it on the notice board provided right beside my bed. I noticed there was a clock at the bedside table. It read 10.30pm. I had to set the alarm. I'm not exactly a morning-person. I was just about to set the alarm to 7am to be punctual for breakfast, when I noticed that the girl that I remembered to be Na-Young was eyeing me and she was also setting her alarm. She was staring at me like trying to figure out something.

I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry, but didn't anyone told you that staring is rude?"

She blushed tomato-red. She began to relax her cold expression and smiled at me. "No, I was just trying to figure out what time you wanted to get up for breakfast," she spoke in perfect English.

"Couldn't you have asked, instead of staring me down?"

She laughed. She didn't look so bad when she laughed. She actually looked pretty. "I'm sorry. Well actually, I'm a mind reader and I'm trying to read your mind." She giggled at my expression.

I know my mouth was shaped in an elaborate 'O', so I quickly recovered and told her, "7," I sighed, "I'm waking up at 7."

"I know," she rolled her eyes and flipped through the Students' Handbook and just stopped talking. She leaned against the pillows that were propped up in a comfortable position and started reading a page.

I sucked in a deep breath and asked politely, "Wanna go down for breakfast together tomorrow?"

"Of course. Roommates are supposed to go everywhere together," Na-Young explained, "It's like the trend or something here."

"How do you know?"

She blushed again and looked around as though someone was going to pop out of nowhere. She went closer to me and sat at the edge of my bed. She whispered, "Well… I eavesdropped on people's thoughts while I was getting here. One of them, a second-year I think, was thinking about her roommate and why she wasn't with her at that time. I don't know… It's like she's thinking about her all the time, which is kind of creepy."

I said, louder than a whisper, "Why are you whispering?"

"Ssh!" She whispered, softer, "The walls can hear everything."

"WHAT!" This is insanity. I have never been in a place this insane!

"SSH!!!" Na-Young was angry now. "Don't you understand? We are not in the normal world anymore. We're in the School of Light, or the Myth World, where all fairytales, bedtime stories, myths are real."

I immediately hushed. It was crazy, yes. But was it even true?

"It _is_ true! Believe it," Na-Young read my mind. She put up her hands in front of her face in defeat. "Hey, I can't help it, okay. Don't blame me if I accidentally read your mind."

"How do you know all this?"

"The Student Handbook is really very handy, Cecily. You should read sometime," she joked.

"I was thinking of reading it afterwards…" Man, it was so hard to lie to a mind-reader. Na-Young gave me a look. "Okay, okay, I lied. Well, I'm just too lazy. You explain everything to me, please?"

Na-Young shook her head. Then she smiled coyly. "What's it to me?"

I put a finger to my chin and thought really hard. This is going to be difficult. "Well, I've got nothing. So I'll just sulk and read it on my own," I pouted.

Na-Young laughed out loud at my expression. "Good luck with that!" She tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear and lay back down on her bed and closed her eyes.

I put the timetable in a drawer under the bedside table and held the Student Handbook with both hands. I flipped to the content page. When I found the word 'Attire', I turned to page 95.

_Chapter 8.1 – Attire_

_Students are to wear the uniforms provided in their personal wardrobe.  
During breakfasts and dinners, students are allowed to wear their own clothing.  
Accessories are allowed.  
Any type of shoe is allowed._

_If student would like to shop for new items, they are allowed to go to The Honeyclove Street with permission from Apollo himself. Please be reminded that students are not allowed to go out of the school alone and/or without permission. Students are only allowed to leave the school premises after school or during the holidays._

Clearly, the person who wrote the Student Handbook was the same person as the one who wrote my timetable.

I turned to Na-Young. "Hey, wanna go to the…" I peeked at the book. "Honeyclove Street?" I looked at her expectantly. "I'm like… clothes-less!"

"Me too. Why can't we bring our own clothes, right?" She sighed. "Let's go there this weekend."

I nodded vigorously. "Do you even know how to get there?"

"We'll get a map from _him_," she announced matter-of-factly.

"Who?"

"Apollo."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Cecily_

As soon as the alarm rang at 7am sharp, I jumped out of bed, being very careful not to wake Na-Young up, and rushed into the bathroom. It was painted simply – white, with little splashes of gold here and there, just like the bedroom – but here, there were very deep carvings of the Sun all around the walls.

I strolled over to the basin and turned the tap on. It was shape as a beautiful Sun. After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I indulged in a long, warm shower. Wrapping the plain white towel they provided securely around me, I stepped out of the bathroom. Na-Young was already awake, laying out a white blazer with a golden Sun on the breast pocket, a white long-sleeve button-down shirt and a pleated gold skirt on her bed.

"Is that our uniform?" I asked Na-young, who was already making her way toward the bathroom.

She glanced at the clothes on her bed, and then at me. She nodded. "Yours is in your wardrobe. I just found out that we have to wear those to breakfast. I like it. Don't you?"

I shrugged. "Sure." Before she could enter the bathroom, I asked, "What about shoes? I can't wear my slippers with the uniform, right?" Won't it look weird?

"Sneakers, in your wardrobe," pointed Na-Young with her chin. She disappeared into the bathroom quietly.

I quickly grabbed the uniform stuffed into a clear plastic bag at the back of my wardrobe and pulled it on me. It fitted my tall figure perfectly. I didn't remember them taking my measurements. Oh, well. After tying my hair up into a messy ponytail, I put on the sneakers. It was white and had little streaks of gold at the side of the shoes. It also fitted my huge feet.

After Na-Young was done, I had the honor of closing the dorm door. It was a small room but I could see myself in it, studying and chatting with Na-Young. I never noticed that all the items in the dorm were duplicated. My bed, wardrobe, bedside table, study table and notice board was exactly the same with Na-Young's and it has the same distance apart, like a mirror. Except there was a window on my side of the room and the bathroom was on Na-Young's side.

I locked the door behind me and followed Na-Young through the hallway full of first-years' dorms and down the stairs towards the girls' common room. It was decorated with the school colors – white and gold, like the rest of the school – and it was shape like a cozy lounge than a common room, for us to mingle with the students from different levels. The girls' common room was square, with 4 stairways at the corners leading to dorms for different levels. The first-years replace the dorms that were used by the graduated fourth-years. It's the same for whoever graduates and whoever was admitted.

There were a lot of people who were already up and they were all buzzing to each other animatedly. There was a fireplace near the large windows, a large, comfy sitting area, and a kitchen area complete with a fridge and a lot of pillows thrown all around the common room. No TV, no phone, no laptop.

Some older girls, fourth-years perhaps, were sitting on the sofa, relaxing; some younger girls, maybe second-years, were sitting on the stools near the kitchen, but all of them were doing the same thing: catching up. These people must have been friends since forever. I also noticed that the older girls were given priority and that the different levels don't even talk to each other. This is exactly like high school, full of stereotypes. I groaned and followed Na-Young out of the dreaded common room.

Outside, I caught her arm. She was walking straight into a wall in front of the common room door. "Na-Young stop!" She turned around to face me. "There's a wall right in front of you."

She looked at me questioningly. "What wall?" She felt about in front of her like a blind person. Her hand touched the barrier that I could see very plainly. It was a menacing wall, reaching as high as the ceiling. It was build with cement, not stone like the rest of the school. "Oh, crap. You're right. How come I can't see –"

She was interrupted by someone clapping. We turned to the right and saw a short, blond woman, wearing a white long sleeve shift that reached about her ankles, the gold emblem of the sun clearly visible above her left breast. She said, "Well done, Ms Anderson. You have detected the barrier. Not all of us could see it, but you can." She turned to Na-Young, who was pouting. "Not to worry, Ms Kim. Most of us couldn't see it. Thank Apollo Cecily saw it before you hit into the wall." Na-Young blushed. The woman turned back to me and announced, "You have been gifted with The Sight."

The woman touched the invisible barrier and muttered some words I couldn't understand and it faded into nothingness. She smiled at the both of us and turned around and left. Later, I realized that she had said my name, even though I haven't even mentioned my name to her. Also, she had the gold emblem on her shift, which might mean she was a staff here.

Na-Young shook her head and said, almost breathlessly, "Let's get out of here." I nodded. We walked past the crumbled cement wall and down the stone steps.

As the girls' common room was on the fifth floor, our dorms being on the sixth, we needed to go down five flights of stairs to reach the Dining Hall, which was on the first floor. The boys had an advantage because their common room was on the basement and their dorms were below the basement, whatever level it was, and they could reach the Dining Hall faster.

When we reached the dining hall, most of the students, except for some of the girls still in the common room, were already seated. It was a huge room that can fit at least 2 soccer fields. There were four very long tables spaced out evenly. Benches surrounded the tables. I noticed that the school flag – a golden sun with a white background – was hanging on the high ceiling. On the front of the hall, there was a stage of some sorts. It was covered by majestic looking gold curtains. Golden lights illuminate the front of the stage that wasn't covered.

Above the stage, there was a Greek writing, which probably translates to the School of Light, or the school motto. It says: Σχολή Φωτός (Scholí̱ Fo̱tós). On the left of the stage, there was a set of old-looking instruments, playing on its own. I was stunned and did a double-take. It was true. The harp, lyre, flute, violin, lute and some other instruments I never knew existed were floating above ground and were playing beautiful music. The musical notes appeared and floated about people's ears, filling their mind with the wondrous music. I spotted one coming towards Na-Young and I caught it in my hand. The musical note shimmered and disappeared when I touched it.

I laughed at the marvelous feeling of it all. Na-Young stared at me like I was crazy. Well, maybe I am crazy. I have always been. Na-Young probably hadn't seen the musical notes according to her expression. Maybe Na-Young would stop being friends with me like all the other petty girls in my old life. It seems like ages since I thought of my life before all of this even though it was just a day ago. Na-Young's expression turned from shocked, to understanding, to apologetic. She must've read my mind again.

A beautiful voice filled the entire hall. "Students, please take your seats. Breakfast will be served shortly." I didn't need to turn to know that it was Apollo, the God of beauty – I mean, Sun. He's just too beautiful. He didn't even need a microphone for his voice to travel all the way back to where I was standing. His voice, which was golden little sparkles according to my vision, floated gracefully towards the whole hall, into students' ears including mine.

Na-Young's sudden grab of my arm blurred my vision. The sparkles, which was always lingering due to other people's voices, was gone so suddenly that my breath caught. The musical notes, the beautiful musical notes, faded. I was left to see like everybody else.

Na-Young was dragging me to one of the benches on the far right of the hall. She sat on the edge of the bench and patted the space beside her. I obliged and sat down on the dark wooden bench. As soon as she let go of my arm, my vision cleared and the sparkles and musical notes appeared once more, like magic.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Vanessa_

Empty bottles of perfume, make-up containers, plastic wrappers, books and clothes littered the floor and bed on one side. Crystal Harrington was unbelievably messy, unlike Vanessa Crawford, whose bed and floor was neat and tidy. She shook her head at her roommate.

"What?" Crystal demanded, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders. Her perfectly-shaped eyebrows knitted together as she smeared conditioner on her already perfect hair.

Vanessa tapped her new pink Dr Martens, a habit she have been rather fond of. "Can you please hurry up?" She was getting rather irritated.

Crystal had twisted her hair this way and that for almost an hour, and she still wasn't done yet. She made a 'tsk' sound and glared at Vanessa through the mirror on her dresser. "Well, _excuse me_, but not all of us get up in the morning looking like goddesses." She stared pointedly at Vanessa's waist-length midnight hair. Vanessa had carelessly combed her hair using her fingers instead of using her hairbrush after a long shower, but still, it looked presentable enough for the first day back at the School of Dark.

Vanessa shrugged, folding her arms. Crystal huffed and sighed. She abruptly let go of her hair, letting it cascade back around her shoulders. "I guess this will have to do." She turned her head to take a look at herself from different angles and then turned to look at Vanessa. "How do I look?"

Vanessa gaped at her friend. "All that twisting and tugging for a whole hour and your hair looks exactly the same as it was when you woke up!" She shook her head again.

Crystal rolled her eyes. "You just can't appreciate the beauty of hair." She went to her wardrobe, took out a grey cardigan and stuffed it into her book bag. Vanessa did the same for a black one from her own wardrobe and quickly turned off the lights and went out the dorm.

While walking down the hallway of second-years' dorms, Vanessa asked, "Sometimes I wonder why you doll up every morning. There aren't even any boys to impress. And anyway, we're not even allowed to look at boys."

"So what if there aren't any guys to impress? I just want to look my very best everyday, is that so hard to understand?"

Vanessa kept silent and merely looked out the window. The midnight sky was filled with bright stars that twinkled every night without fail. But they looked plain and faint compared to the shining full moon beside them. Vanessa never got tired of the moon.

Here at the School of Dark, the students experience constant night. It could never be day, no matter how many times Apollo decided to visit with his chariot. Not that he ever visits. Artemis didn't visit her brother either. They barely talked to each other nowadays, unless necessary.

Vanessa and Crystal emerged into the cozy common room. Candles lit up the dark corners of the room, giving it a somewhat dark feeling. They were in the School of _Dark_ after all. Black, silver and white furniture scattered everywhere around the room. A fireplace warmed the otherwise cold night and a mini library at a corner allowed students to read whenever they want.

"Vanessa! Crystal!" A high, girly voice screeched. Janet Rockford, a teeny-tiny fellow second-year approached them, with a bounce in her step. "_What_ are you guys doing here? I thought you were expelled last year!" Janet looked upset and disappointed to see them.

Crystal exhaled sharply. "Why would we get expelled?" She was the epitome of cool, flipping her blonde hair behind her shoulder and fixing her cold steel-gray gaze on the petite girl. Pretending that she didn't know why Janet thought they were expelled was harder than she thought.

"Well… How do I say this that won't make it sound rude…?" The brunette taped her too-rounded chin as though she was really thinking. Vanessa was willing to bet her Dr Martens Janet had memorized her next lines. "You offended the gods last year. Artemis should've kicked you out of the school, or even annihilated you of your powers. It is the right thing to do. After all, you guys are nothing special in this world anyway. Your families are what? Farmers?" Janet giggled behind her hand. She was lying, as usual. Janet, daughter of a famous inventor, was of course, in one of the 'important' families, and she loved to flaunt her status everywhere.

"Shut up, Janet, if you know what's good for you." Vanessa said, as calmly as possible.

Janet kept quiet, but only for a moment, as though it was hard for her to keep her mouth shut. She squinted at Vanessa. "Are you _threatening_ me?" She laughed. Horribly. "You're seriously threatening me? Me?" She laughed again, and continued to laugh and laugh. She couldn't stop.

Vanessa couldn't take it anymore. Even with Crystal's warning glance, Vanessa lunged at Janet. For a person as small as Janet, she was strangely strong and kicked Vanessa in the stomach even before she could react. It was no denying it. Janet Rockford had Superhuman Strength. Vanessa had nothing. She was no match for Janet. She wanted nothing more than to disappear as tears of embarrassment threatened to escape.

Without further ado, Crystal began to physically duplicate herself. Twice, thrice and at the fourth Crystal, they combined their energy to knock Janet out. Crystal was a Physical Duplicator, able to duplicate herself as many times as she wants.

Vanessa, on the other hand, had no idea what power she has. It could be plausible that she was just a human, or maybe her parents' immortality had somehow skipped her. Vanessa hoped not…

**{A/N: I'M TRULY VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS STORY! I will try to update it more frequently. Sorry, once again. Please R&R?}**


End file.
